Shadow Underpants II
by AGodofIrony
Summary: The Prancing Penguins Who Play Preposterous Pranks. Sonic finds himself pranked, he and Shadow find a penguin in the freezer, and then they, plus Tails, learn about the other penguins. When Shadow hears the penguin leader snap, a transformation happens...


Shadow Underpants II.

in

Prancing Penguins Who Play Preposterous Pranks

Shadow sighed as he opened up the newspaper, and glanced at the horoscope. He didn't believe in them, but he always got a kick out of reading them. His read.

"Today doesn't look to good. It would be best to just lock yourself in the closet. Otherwise you'll find yourself in a large amount of gooey marshmallows."

"Odd…" Shadow muttered, now turning to the funnies. Then he heard a muffled explosion. Wondering what Sonic did now, he left his room and headed for the kitchen, where the sound had come from.

"Okay Faker. You better not have touched my…" Shadow began, then stopped as he saw what had happened. The fridge door was open, and it had been rigged that so when it was open, large amounts of broccoli would fire from it.

Sonic was stuck on the wall, broccoli sprouts keeping him there.

"Okay…I know you're not stupid enough to get caught in your own prank…" Shadow began, heading over to Sonic and starting to pry the broccoli sprouts from the wall.

"I know it wasn't Tails either. He's been gone for the week to visit his uncle," Sonic said as he was freed, stretching his arms and legs now. "And how can I think it wasn't you who pulled that prank on me?"

"Do I look like the type of person who would do that? If I had a problem with you, I would just say something about it, then possibly hurt you," Shadow answered, speaking truthfully.

"You got a point there. So…who was it?" Sonic wondered. Suddenly they heard giggling from…

"The freezer?" both Shadow and Sonic wondered, approaching it carefully, Sonic thrust it open, eyes closed in case something else was going to happen to him. Shadow stared in amazement at what was inside.

"Sonic…There's a penguin in the freezer," Shadow muttered. Sonic opened his eyes, and indeed, saw a penguin sitting amongst the ice cubes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sonic demanded at the penguin.

"I am Bartholomew the Penguin! Me and the rest of my penguin horde have come to wreak havoc upon this unsuspecting city!" the penguin cackled in his annoyingly high voice.

"By pulling pranks?" Shadow wondered, eyes wandering to the broccoli shoots from earlier.

"Exactly! We'll have the city on it's knees in no time!" Bartholomew cackled. Sonic sighed and pulled out some rope from a nearby cupboard, and soon the penguin had been tied to a chair by the two hedgehogs.

When that was finished, the door burst open and Tails hovered in.

"Guys? Have you seen the news?" Tails asked as he came in, vaguely wondering why Sonic and Shadow had an evil looking penguin tied to a chair right now, but dismissed it for now.

"Uhhh…no…" Sonic muttered. Tails turned on the TV, and suddenly found himself blasted by really loud cartoons. Shadow quickly turned down the volume and handed the two-tailed kitsune the remote.

Tails nodded and changed it to the news, as the news reporter explained what was going on.

"Chaos in the streets! Pranks are being preformed all around the city, and no one knows who, or what is performing them…wait, I'm getting an update. The leader of these pranks is giving an announcement! Let's switch to that!" the reporter said, as the scene changed to outside Station Square City Hall.

A large penguin stood in front of the microphone, looking smug.

"Aha! Our leader, Jeff, will surely make you tremble!" Bartholomew shouted from his tied up seat.

Jeff the Penguin eyed the crowd that was in front of City Hall, then opened his beak to speak, his voice even more annoyingly high then Bartholomew's.

"People of Station Square! Surrender your city to me at once, or me and my penguin army will continue to pull prank after prank on you! You'll never be safe, unless you bow to me as your Leader!" Jeff squeaked loudly, cackling as well.

"Never!" a voice in the crowd shouted.

"Then we shall break you…like that!" Jeff shouted, snapping his wing, like when a person snaps their fingers.

"How can you snap a wing like that?…" Tails wondered, turning around, but seeing the transformation that had overtaken Shadow.

"Oh no…Not again!" Sonic shouted as Shadow dashed off.

"Tra la laaaa!" the heard Shadow Underpants shout, returning to the living room with some red drapes for a cape, and a pair of fresh tidy whities on. "Sonic! Tails! I'll need your help! We must save the city from this invasion of evil, flightless, aquatic birds! Away!" Shadow yelled, jumping through the window, and landing safely, even from ten floors up.

Sonic and Tails sighed, and leaving Bartholomew the Penguin still tied up, they ran outside to catch Shadow.

0000000000

Shadow Underpants dashed down the streets, heading towards City Hall, though stopping at several places to catch pranking penguins and wedgie them into submission, giving Sonic and Tails a relatively easy trail to follow.

At Station Square City Hall, Shadow Underpants stood heroically on a street lamp, grinning from ear to ear, several bystanders and penguins laughing.

"Do not worry citizens! I, Captain Underpants, Defender of Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony is here to save the day!" Shadow shouted, jumping from the street lamp and landing by Jeff the Penguin.

"Man, if only all our cameras weren't destroyed just seconds ago in penguin prank related accidents," a cameraman for one news station said to another, the remains of his camera by his feet.

Shadow grinned, pointing his finger towards Jeff. "Alright flightless waterfowl! Prepare to feel the wedgie of your life!"

"I think it is you who is mistaken! Prepare to feel the sting of my ninja penguins!" Jeff shouted, waddling backwards as five penguins, dressed in ninja gear appeared. One had a staff, another had a sword, the third had nun chucks, the fourth had throwing stars, and the last was bare handed.

"Have at thee!" Shadow Underpants shouted, and in an amazing battle involving wedgies, near death slices, and fired underwear blocking throwing stars, Shadow Underpants stood triumphant.

"Alright evil doer! Prepare to face the power of underwear!" the hypnotized hedgehog shouted, advancing on Jeff the Penguin.

"We finally caught up to him!" Sonic shouted, as he and Tails got to Station Square City Hall, Tails holding a glass of water to change Shadow back to normal train of thought.

"Wedgie power!" Shadow Underpants shouted, giving Jeff a Super Wedgie, making the penguin fall to the ground and whimper.

"I, Captain Underpants, Defender of Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony have saved the day! Tra la la!" Shadow Underpants shouted, now bounding off.

"Grab him!" Tails shouted as they dashed after him, Sonic tackling Shadow, as they rolled down the hill…

"Oh no! They're heading to the marshmallow making plant!" Tails shouted, pointing to the building where Sonic and Shadow rolled into, and promptly fell into one of the vats of gooey marshmallowness.

Sonic pried himself out, and Tails dumped the water unto Shadow's head, unhypnotizing the hedgehog, for now.

He looked downwards, finding himself in the sticky, not quite liquid not quite solid marshmallow vat.

"What happened?" Shadow demanded of the still gooey Sonic, and the clean Tails.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"All this marshmallow!" Shadow shouted.

"Marshmallows? I don't see any…" Tails muttered.

"Here! It's not formed yet but this is marshmallow stuff!" Shadow yelled.

"What are we talking about?" Tails asked, looking blankly at Shadow.

"Just get me out of this and back to the apartment. I need to clean this stuff from my fur," Shadow muttered, as Tails and Sonic helped the Ultimate Life Form out.

Then the three headed back to home, where a bucket of water drenched all three as they got in. It seems Bartholomew had escaped for now, but after a quick search, he was determined not to be in the house.

And so, a few hours later, Shadow sighed and sat back down in his room, so he could finish the funnies. Today had been a strange day.

0000000000

A.N. Finally! The Second Shadow Underpants! I was in the mood to right something funny, so I got down to it, and here it is! Shadow Underpants and the Prancing Penguins Who Play Preposterous Pranks

I do not own Sonic and all related titles, and same goes for Captain Underpants.

Also, as like last time. I don't hate Shadow. It's just so much funnier with Shadow as Captain Underpants.


End file.
